


House-sitting

by SweetButtercups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, James has to housesit, M/M, My First Fanfic, Thomas' workout routine???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButtercups/pseuds/SweetButtercups
Summary: Thomas Jefferson has James Madison house-sit his house. What will Madison discover?





	House-sitting

  It was 2:28 PM, Sunday afternoon. James could be sitting at home watching the newest episode of Steven Universe, but instead, he's stuck at Thomas' house, looking after it while he's gone. Where is he? He doesn't know. Thomas is always everywhere.

  James suddenly remembered Thomas mentioning a list on the table explaining what to and what to not touch before bolting out of the house. Also, as a strict rule-follower, he'd like to find it quickly.

  He walked over to the wooden table, no list in sight. James sighed, thinking Thomas meant the kitchen counter. He checked there too and it was nowhere in sight. Where could it have gone? It didn't just disappear out of thin air. He was standing right there while Thomas was frantically scribbling onto the paper. James decided to look around the whole house. He muttered censored cuss words under his breath as he looked around the whole house, unable to find anything, eventually finding himself in the final room. Thomas' room.

  He probably already made contact with many things he wasn't supposed to, so he might as well go all out. It was oddly a mess in his room compared to the rest of his house. He stepped over some porn magazines scattered across the floor and started searching at his book shelf. Honestly, he knew the list couldn't have been in his room, but curiosity got the best of him. He trailed his finger across the books as he read each title. It was all just comic books, nothing that excited James. Until he came across a hard-cover pink book sprinkled in glitter. It said nothing on the spine, so he pulled it out and read the title. "My Special Diary," it said in cursive, with a few hearts sprinkled here and there throughout the cover. James couldn't help but laugh. He _needed_ to see what was in there. He opened up the book to find the first page. It explained how Alex gave him the diary for his birthday as a joke. At first, Thomas refused to even touch it, but soon he figured he had nothing else to do so why not write about his day? The next 20 pages were just about his workout routine, what he ate for the day, and what despicable act Hamilton partook in this time. James was slowly growing bored. Were Thomas' days really that boring and usual? He was just about to close the book until a certain page caught his eyes. It read as follows:

_"Dear ~~Diary~~ Journal,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        _ _I can't stop looking at him. Like, my eyes follow wherever he goes and I'm genuinely worried for myself. Am I sick? Am I okay?? Whenever we have any sort of physical contact, my heart starts to race. I think I have heart disease. I might go to the doctor soon to get that checked out. Oh and this is another thing that confuses me: his laugh?? I don't know why but whenever I hear his small laugh it makes me feel alive. AND HIS NAME! It rolls right off the tongue, it's even nice to write. James JAMES **JAMES!!!**_

_I also adore those small details, like his dimples that show up whenever he grins, or how the sun bounces off his wavy, short hair. IT'S CUTE I GUESS??? I'M ACTING LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL._

_I'm scared to talk to someone about this, they'll probably laugh at me and proceed to call me "bitch baby". Especially Hamilton. Damn him."_  

 James felt his face grow warm as he stared at the page. He continued to slam the diary shut, and went back to searching for the list while his heart thumped loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> JEIWOJEFOJE This was my first fanfic, I'm sure it shows too :'D. oho sorry if this sucked. Critiques would be appreciated. Thanks for reading, though!


End file.
